


3:00 AM, Danger Night

by wateryblooms



Series: 30 Days of A Flash Fic Per Day Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Danger Night, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock is a recovering drug addict, Victor is a recovering alcoholic, even though they're broke, love is enough so far, two young boys carrying on somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateryblooms/pseuds/wateryblooms
Summary: Sherlock has always loved rooftops, especially during hard times. Victor may not be a genius, but knows how to find him.





	3:00 AM, Danger Night

Victor's head peeps out of the dormer, briefly followed by the rest of his body. He climbs on the roof and out of the window, his long, white fingers clinging onto the tiles, showing a certain ease with the very act of climbing. He closes the glass shut behind him; a long, yellow line of light breaks the space between them. Victor seems to linger a few spare moments, uncertain: then he crosses it and sits next to Sherlock, cross-legged.

Sherlock doesn't comment, more than happy with that silence. The only acknowledgement he offers is stretching out a crushed and almost empty packet of cigarettes. Victor refuses with a gesture and smirks before removing the cigarette from Sherlock's lips. He takes a long, shuddering breath before returning it to the owner with a soft smile.

They share smoke and silence. After a few minutes, Victor tears open a beer can he's brought with him with his teeth and, after a long sip, he passes it to his companion. Sherlock is very pleased to find out it's just root beer.

"You're managing." He quietly murmurs, breaking the silence. Victor chews out a confirmation and nods, tilting his head. They both rub their hands in cold, shivering at a particularly gelid draught.

"And tonight you're struggling." He offers back.

It's not a question, so Sherlock doesn't answer. He sips from his drink, not bothering to hide a grimace as soon as he the bitter taste goes down his throat. At least, he has to admit, that offers an illusion of warmth to his starved, frozen-to-death entrails.

"Heard anything from Mycroft?"Asks his friend, opting towards a change in strategy. Sherlock mutters something intelligible, refusing to raise his eyes: "He promised next month's rent if I manage not to slip until the end of the March."

"Good." Victor grumbles, slowly tapping his fingers against the aluminium surface. Sherlock instinctively follows the rhythm, driven by the desire to stop talking about his problems and his family, humming along a melody that his partner takes a few seconds to recognise.

"Ah," Victor bites his lips just to hold back a smile, one of his crazy smiles that broaden across his whole features and make him shine in beauty: "Not exactly your kind of music, I'd say, but it _was indeed_ the first song we danced together."

He raises his voice just a fraction and sings the next line: Victor has a deep, warm and voice, one of the kind that makes your guts all kinda vibrate and melt, but he plays it on purpose spectacularly out of tune. Sherlock jokingly pushes him by the arm, putting him out of balance, then pulls him close so that their shoulders gently bump at every small adjustment of position.

Victor leans in and rests his head upon his shoulder, suddenly coming back to serious.

"We'll make it, Will." He whispers, his hand spasmodically searching for Sherlock's. He holds tight, warm and firm: "We'll make it somehow."

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker here, notify me of any mistake. I'll love you very much if you drop by and leave a comment :)


End file.
